An electronic device such as a smartphone may provide various user functions. Such an electronic device may provide a user function by using power such as a battery.
The above-mentioned electronic device may cause heat generation due to the power use. The heat generation may be increased in relation to a function management of an electronic device. For example, an electronic device using a communication function may cause heat generation more in comparison to an electronic device not using a communication function. Such heat generation may damage the hardware of an electronic device or affect a user.